


Scary Movies

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one particular pack night, they decide to watch a scary movie, and they all happen to watch "The Ring." </p><p>Derek doesn't think it's all that scary, but the rest of the back does - especially Stiles, who Derek teases for being so scared. </p><p>But at the end of the day, Derek will be there to chase his nightmares away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months after Season 3A aired. 
> 
> And just so you guys know, I'm definitely Stiles and the rest of the pack in this. "The Ring" scared the bejesus out of me - especially the first time I saw it when I was a kid, but I also saw it years later as a teenager and I was still scared by it. 
> 
> Derek is basically my dad and my brother-in-law combined (who weren't scared of it at all. My dad even laughed as we watched the 'seven days' video while my sister and I freaked out and covered our eyes).

To be honest, he didn’t find the movie that scary. It was actually kind of stupid, Derek thought. And the part where the horse ran and jumped off the boat into the ocean? That was more gross than scary or creepy. 

But it seems that Derek is the only one who is more bored with “The Ring” than scared.

Everyone else is jumping and screaming or gasping and curling in on themselves a little. Stiles, who was sitting next to Derek, even took a pillow off the couch and clutched it to his chest as he bit his fingernails.

Derek just didn’t get it. How could a dead girl crawl out of a well through a TV and then kill you with her…what? Her scariness? 

Isaac even whimpered when Naomi Watts’ character got the “seven days” call. 

Derek just thought it was absolutely stupid.

Everyone except Derek turned away when Naomi Watts was watching the video that gave you only seven days to live in the first place. 

Stiles had buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, but when he glanced up and saw Derek watching, he screeched, “No, Derek! You’ll only have seven days to live! Look away!” 

“It’s a movie, Stiles,” Derek huffed. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to lose my boyfriend in a week,” Stiles moaned, clutching Derek’s arm and now burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Derek rolled his eyes when Isaac, who was sitting on his other side, grabbed his arm and squeezed it tight at another part when the girl was crawling through the TV to kill someone because she was an absolute drama queen.

Scott kept screaming “no, run run run!” when the ex-husband of Naomi Watts was about to die via the black-haired girl who couldn’t keep said hair out of her face. Derek wanted to laugh, but held it in. Oooh, a girl put her hair in her face so you couldn’t see her face, and then let a bit of her face peaked through, sooo scary.

Not. 

Seriously, they were all out of high school now, they were all 21 and 22 years old. They should be able to handle a mediocre scary movie.

But apparently they couldn’t.

Stiles was practically in Derek’s lap by the end, whimpering and clutching at Derek.

“Stiles, seriously?” Derek murmured as the credits started to play. 

“Shut up, it’s scary!” Stiles hissed, clutching tighter to Derek.

“Sure it is,” Derek said, patting Stiles’ back reassuringly. 

Stiles hit Derek upside the head in retaliation, then went back to clutching Derek.

As the credits were finishing up, the phone rang, and everyone screamed.

Except Derek. 

Who gently pushed Stiles off of him and answered it. It was only Stiles’ dad asking what he wanted him to get at the store, as he was doing some late night grocery shopping.

Derek tried not to tease everyone too much.

~*~

Derek settled into bed later that night after everyone settled in. Seeing as it was a pack night, and everyone was too scared to be alone, they were staying over at the house that Derek had bought back from the county and had renovated two years before.

Stiles had his back to Derek in the space next to him, and his breathing was even, so Derek assumed he was asleep as he got comfortable and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~*~

When Derek woke up, he registered two things. One, the sun was slowly shining through the windows into the room, and two, he had a heavy weight on top of him.

Furrowing his brow, Derek looked down, seeing Stiles half on top of him, his arm thrown over Derek’s shoulder, his legs tangled with Derek’s, and his head resting over Derek’s heart. 

But then there was movement next to Derek, and he felt something else, no, someone else.

Derek had to stop himself from jumping in surprise when he saw Isaac, his head resting on what is usually Derek’s pillow, and his arm thrown over Derek, thus being thrown over Stiles as well. Isaac also had one of his legs resting against Derek’s right leg.

What. The. Fuck.

Reaching up with his right hand, Derek took Isaac’s arm and pulled it from Stiles and himself so that it was resting against Isaac’s side, then gently pushed Isaac onto his back so that he’s away from Stiles and Derek. Isaac let out a snort and smacked his lips together before settling back into sleep.

“Um. Stiles,” Derek whispers, getting his left arm around Stiles’ shoulders and giving him a little shake. After that doesn’t work, Derek reaches up with his right hand and shakes Stiles harder.

“Hmph,” Stiles mumbled, shuffling even closer to Derek, if that was even possible, and tightening his arm around Derek.

It felt nice, but Derek had to wake Stiles up, because while they ended up cuddling when they had sleepovers together, they were never quite wrapped up around each other like Stiles was wrapped around Derek right now.

“Stiles. Isaac,” Derek said loudly, giving Stiles a shake and then pushing Isaac’s shoulder gently.

Nothing happened.

Well. 

That does it.

Derek ungracefully disentangled Stiles from him, pushed Stiles off him to the very edge of the bed, which made him snort awake and then go crashing to floor with a loud squeal of surprise.

That, in turn, wakes up Isaac, who bolts up into a sitting position with a short scream. “It hasn’t been seven days! Don’t kill me!” He shouted at no one.

Derek snorted, sitting up as Isaac turned to look at him with wide-eyes and Stiles peaked his head over the side of the bed, all huffy and annoyed looking.

“What the hell, Derek,” Stiles grumbled, pulling himself up. Then he spotted Isaac. “What the fuck are you doing in our room?” He squealed, taking the comforter and pulling it up to his naked chest. “And in our bed?!”

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. “My room, my bed, Stiles.” 

“It’s ours when I’m here,” Stiles said with a glare at Derek.

Derek tries not to smile at that, forces his face to stay neutral. “Okay.”

Stiles is the one who smiles before looking back at Isaac and frowning. “No, but seriously. Why are you in here?”

By this time Isaac had gotten out of Derek’s - or actually, _Stiles and Derek's_ \- bed and he was looking embarrassed as he scratched at the back of his neck. “Um…I kind of had a bad dream…about that girl crawling out of the TV and killing me. I didn’t want to be alone,” Isaac said, his voice small.

“Seriously?” Derek squinted at Isaac in disbelief. 

“This room, you guys together, it smelt the most comforting. Like pack, family. Love. You know, nothing scary or dead." 

Stiles’ face melted, and he moved onto the bed, curling up against Derek. 

"That’s because Derek’s just a big cuddly teddy bear,” Stiles said, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek glared at the top of Stiles’ head. “You know you were wrapped around me like you’d been scared, too, you know.”

Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek sheepishly. “Yeah, well, that movie was fucking scary. And you’re my teddy bear. You took my nightmares away.” 

Derek groaned, running a hand down his face. “Fuck, Stiles, you can’t say things like that.”

“Why?” Stiles says, feigning ignorance.

Derek glares at him. “Because it makes me want to kiss you silly.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Stiles grinned, moving forward and capturing Derek’s lips quickly. 

Isaac stands there awkwardly. “Um, I’ll just go. Sorry for intruding. Won’t happen again.” 

And if Derek was still an Alpha, still Isaac’s Alpha, then he wouldn’t have been too confused or minded it all that much that his beta was coming to him for comfort, for that feeling of safety, but he wasn’t. Scott was his Alpha. Had been for years.

And Derek wants to ask Isaac about it, but he had already said why he did it, even though Derek didn’t understand why Scott wouldn’t have smelt that way to Isaac as well. Maybe Stiles and Derek had just been closer.

And besides, Derek got distracted by Stiles’ lips, by his tongue, by the hand he carded through Derek’s hair, and Derek couldn’t find it in himself to pull away or give Isaac a second thought as Stiles pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

Isaac made an uncomfortable noise and said, “Yeah, I’m out of here.”

And Derek heard the door open and close and Isaac quickly retreating back to his room as Stiles got his hands under Derek’s pajama pants and around his dick.

Then all other thoughts flew out the window.

~*~

When it had been seven days since they saw “The Ring,” Stiles came over to Derek’s and told Derek to keep him occupied and away from any and all televisions, please.

Derek lightly teased Stiles for his fear, but Derek wasn't complaining when they were up in his room making out and then Derek was fucking Stiles into the mattress. 

When Derek was asleep later in the middle of the night, Stiles woke him up and told him that the television downstairs when he’d gone to get a drink of water looked like it’d been flickering and he was freaking the fuck out.

Derek went downstairs, checked the TV, saw nothing out of the ordinary and reassured Stiles that nothing was going to happen. Stiles still looked at the television suspiciously as they headed back upstairs, though.

Derek gave a sharp “boo!” when they were just outside his bedroom as he was standing behind Stiles, and Stiles screamed, jumping and turning around to glare at Derek.

“Not funny, asshole!”

But Derek laughed as they moved into his room and under the covers.

Stiles grumbled, sounding annoyed, but he still let Derek come up behind him and wrap him up in his arms. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep the nightmares away,” Derek said seriously, wrapping his legs around Stiles’ and kissing Stiles’ neck tenderly.

Stiles sighed, and when he moved his hand up to hold onto Derek’s arm wrapped around him, and tilted his head back against Derek’s, Derek knew he was forgiven.


End file.
